Sick Day
by dark24971
Summary: Teito gets sick. Frau/Teito.


**Sorry this is so short and thrown together. I just wrote whatever came into my head, wanting to make just a cute small story. I don't own 07-Ghost. And I hope you enjoy this random story.**

* * *

Teito opened his eyes and sat up. A wave of weakness hit him and he almost fell over. Hakuren had saved him from falling, seeing him swaying.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine," Teito mumbled. He tried to get up, but Hakuren stopped him, pushing him back onto the bed.

"Oh, no, you don't," he said. "You're staying here. I'll tell everyone that you're sick."

"I'm not sick," Teito argued. Hakuren put a hand on the boy's forehead and gave him a look.

"You're sick," he said once again. Teito didn't argue this time. He didn't have the energy to. "Stay here, please. The sisters will bring you food."

Teito winced. The sisters were hard to deal with. They were just so close and in your buisness. Sure, it was out of care, but still.

"Sure," he said.

"What's with that look?" Hakuren asked while laughing. He found the sisters enjoyable, but he agreed they were high maintenance. "Would you rather Castor?"

Teito shook his head. That man would find any way to torture him. He would probally find more ways than normal since Teito couldn't struggle in his condition.

Hakuren just smiled at Teito. He was entertaining as always. He waved to his friend, and then left to go study.

When Hakuren was gone, Teito snuggled back into his covers, enjoying the warmth. Mikage rubbed into the boy's side, like he was comforting him. Between his weakness and the blankets, Teito quickly fell back asleep.

Teito was only able to sleep for two hours. He didn't dream, but then again, he never did. He only had memories in the form of dreams.

He was woken up by the door swinging open and a very loud voice comanding him to wake up. Teito rolled over and glared at the big blonde in the door.

"How pathetic," Frau said. "Getting sick so easily."

"Can I help you?" Teito asked. His eyes traveled to a tray in his hands. It had a glass of water and some soup on it. Had he actually come to take care of him?

"The sisters told me to bring this to you," he said. He put the tray on the desk near Teito's bad, then awkwardly stood there. He cleared his throat, looking over Teito. "You okay?"

"Of course," the boy said. He was amused at Frau's tone. If he didn't know him, Teito would've mistaken it as concern.

"You just have a cold, right?" Frau asked. Teito rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he said. "From what I gather."

"Good," he said to no one. He shifted, uncomfortable. "Do you need anything?"

Teito knew Frau didn't get sick. He couldn't. It had probally been a long time since he had, so he was clueless. Teito could tell he kisy wanted to help.

"I'm fine, idiot," Teito told him. "Chill out."

"You cold?" Frau asked, mishearing.

"No, I mean calm down," he corrected.

"Oh," Frau muttered. He sat down on the bed, by Teito's legs. He stared at the tray, as if telling the teen to eat.

Sensing it, Teito got up in an easier position. He took the soup and began to eat it, enjoying the warmth sliding down his throat. It made him feel a lot better.

Frau watched him eat, making sure he finished. The boy didn't eat much, and everyone knew. Normally, one of the sisters guarded him.

"So what are the sisters busy with?" Teito asked. He was done, so he set the tray down and picked up the glass of water.

Frau shrugged to answer his question. "This, that, stuff."

Teito smiled, seeing through Frau. He'd wanted to check on him. Otherwise, the blonde would have made a big scene with complaining about it.

"Thanks," he told him. At times like that, Teito didn't mind the blonde's company. He almost enjoyed it. Almost.

Frau rolled his eyes. "For what?" he asked. "I didn't do anything."

"Liar."

"Call me what you want," Frau huffed. He was just glad that the boy didn't seem too sick.

Teito put down the glass of water and kissed Frau's cheek. Frau stared at him in shock for a moment, while Teito laughed at his face. "Maybe being sick isn't so bad."


End file.
